Summer of '69
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: ONESHOT looking at a funny moment between Ben and his daughter Emma, involving a certain classic song told Abi's point of view.


**This is another one-shot, this time featuring Ben and Abi, along with their daughter. It's from Abi's point of view. It's completely random, and nothing to do with the films except the characters, it's just something I could imagine happening in the Gates house.**

**Sam **

**xx**

**Summer of '69**

It was time for dinner, and for once, I didn't have Ben and our seven year old daughter Emma already waiting at the table complaining of hunger. Minutes past, and soon, after getting bored of waiting, I went to look for them. They weren't in Ben's study, where they would sometimes sit and he would tell her the old stories of his treasure hunting days. They weren't out in the garden, nor in Emma's room. As I closed Emma's bedroom door, I heard a faint hum of music coming from mine and Ben's room down the hall. As I got to the door, the music stopped, and I could hear the voices of Ben and Emma inside.

"Daddy, you dance funny."

"Funny? This was how every danced in my day."

"Yes, but this isn't the stone age, Daddy."

"Well, you certainly like stone age music." Ben joked.

"Put it on again."

"Not now, we need to go down to dinner."

"Please? Once more?"

There was a moment of silence, and finally..

"Ok."

The music began again, and I recognised the song. So thats where my CD went! It had been missing for days now, and it was one of my favourites. Now though, the song was much louder, almost like being at the front of a concert crowd, exactly how I remember this song being played when I was younger. I opened the door to see what exactly they were doing.

_"I got my first real six string - bought it at the five and dime  
Played it til my fingers bled - was the summer of '69"_

Ben and Emma were standing on our bed, the sheets completely messed up, Emma jumping around, and Ben was dancing like...well, like Ben. They had hairbrushes in their hands, one was mine and one was Emma's and were singing my favourite song at the top of their voices.

_"Me and some guys from school had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married - shoulda known we never get far" _

I couldn't help but smile at the scene of my husband and daughter singing a classic song. To be honest, I was suprised that Emma knew every line of the song, but then again, my CD had been missing for days, and she had been spending lots of time in the car with Ben, no doubt listening to this song.

_"Oh when i look back now - that summer seemed to last forever  
And if i had the choice - ya i'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life _

_Ain't no use in complaining - when ya gotta job to do  
Spent my evenings down at the drive in and that's when i met you - ya  
Standing on your mama's porch - you told me that you'd wait forever_

And when you held my hand, i knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life - back in the summer of '69 

_Man we were killin' time  
We were young and reckless - we needed to unwind  
I guess that nothing can last forever _

_And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when i play my old six string  
I think about you wonder what went wrong _

_Standing on your mama's porch - you told me that it'd last forever  
And when you held my hand - i knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life - back in summer of '69 _

_It a was summer of '69  
It was a summer of love! "_

I would remember this day forever. Especially the way that Ben, on seeing me standing laughing in the doorway, had fallen of the bed at the end of the song, landing sprawled out on the floor. Emma laughed, and came over to hug me, and then stood with her back against me as my arms went around her shoulders and clasped over her chest. Ben picked himself of the ground. The next song on the CD had started to play, but I wasn't listening to it, I still had Summer of '69 stuck in my head along with the image of Ben and Emma acting like teenagers. Ben looked at me for a moment, before we both burst out laughing. Emma laughed along with us, and I realised that it was just another day in our lives...


End file.
